monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermitaur Armor (Blade)
Return to 'Armor List (MHFU) '' ''This is the '''Low Rank Blademaster Version of the Hermitaur Armor.'' Click for 'Low Rank Gunner' Version of Hermitaur Armor. Slots & Description Creation Armor Stats Starting defense per piece is 32 and they can each be upgraded to 42 with armor spheres and further with armor sphere+. Each piece has -4 lighting res and the activate skills are: +20 defense +throwing skill increased -5 lighting res So the total set has a lot of negative lighting res, you can fix this with jewels if you need to. Strangely, it resembles an American football player's suit. Defense Skills * The armor gives the following skills: # Defense +20: Raises current Defense by 20. # Throwing Skill Up: Thrown items are thrown farther away and less affected by gravity. # Thunder Resistance -5: Current Thunder Resistance is decreased by 5. Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: 1 *Torso: 1 *Arms: 2 *Waist: 1 *Legs: 1 Remarks *Despite the male armor set looking like an American football gear, you are not going to stop any quarterback action from charging monsters. *Great armor with good defenses but mediocre elemental resistances. It has 3 skills: Defense +20, Throwing Sk Up and Thunder Res -5. Defense +20 make it that this armor has the highest defense of all Rarity 3 armors (36 per piece on average with the +20 defense), making it perfect for taking on tougher, hard hitting monsters like Rathalos, Tigrex and Gravios. Throwing Sk Up makes thrown items more powerful and reach greater distances, but since throwing items should not be used to deal damage and range is generally not a problem, it's a pretty worthless skill. The Thunder Res -5 lowers your Thunder resistance, but the armor already possesses horrible Thunder resistance, so it's not that big of a problem. The latent skill is probably the main selling point of this armor: Guard. It can easily reach Guard +1 and even Guard +2 with 1 weapon slot, though Guard +1 is enough generally. A great skill for any weapon with guarding capabilities. *3 Stone Wall Jewels grant Guard +1. 3 Defense Jewels will grant Defense +30 (= 38 per piece) Defense +30 can also be achieved by gemming in Turtle Jewel.. To remove the Thunder Res -5 insert 3 Lightning Jewels. Since the armor has only 6 slots, only 2 of these 3 options is possible (unless you have already acquired a 3 slotted-weapon). It's best to go for the Guard +1 and Defense +30, but it's your own call. Combined with the Armourcharm it is a better bet for hard-hitting monsters. *A must-have for all Lancers and Gunlancers and a good option for Sword and Shields and Great Swords, since it provides the crucial Guard +1 and has awesome defense for its level: with +30 Defense, it's as strong as Rathian and Diablo D armor. It's a shame Throwing Sk Up is so useless and that the armor is so weak to Thunder and Fire, but that does not detract from its defensive value whatsoever. Category:Armor Category:Blademaster Armor